


Artistic Efforts

by hotchocolatedictator



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Colours, F/F, Gen, Humour, Lighthearted, Thasmin if you squint, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: Painting is not the Doctor’s talentAKA the Doctor makes a huge mess.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 12





	Artistic Efforts

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual style of writing, but I hope you enjoy it!

Paint is splattered across the room.

Green has taken control of the walls, stretching up from near the floor until some bits touch the ceiling. Golden droplets are scattered throughout, and the Doctor could’ve talked for hours about how it looked like the sky on the planet Vothyria - which would inevitably lead to a story about how last time she’d been there, she’d had to save the Vothyrian Prime Minister from flesh-eating vraqals.

The floor, on the other hand, is awash with colour, as blue paint blends with pink into a streaky purple. Footprints can be spotted amid the chaos, weaving through buckets, brushes and palettes before leading out the door.

The ceiling is an explosion of yellow. There is no other way to describe it. 

In the centre of the room stands an easel, upon which is the canvas the Doctor had originally intended to paint. It is blank, except for a single green brush stroke.

In a nearby bathroom, Yaz and the Doctor laugh as they struggle to remove blue paint from the Doctor’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments and bookmarks are (always) appreciated x


End file.
